


Pull Me, Mark Me

by Sins_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Shiro (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Intersex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mention of Underage Pining, No Underage Sex, Omega Keith (Voltron), Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Scenting, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Vaginal Sex, i don't know how to tag just enjoy this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sins_Writes/pseuds/Sins_Writes
Summary: Keith in heat and his souldmate is three doors down.Pretty much just a smutty smutty smut smut.CW PLEASE READ: There is mention of Shiro feeling the pull to want to mate when Keith was underage (When an Alpha has a soul bond, they will immeditaly want to be with their omega. no matter what.)But all the sex takes place when Keith is 18 and when HE wants it! There are NO underage implications during the heat. It was a flash back!
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 133





	Pull Me, Mark Me

**Author's Note:**

> This was fic for a friend! So enjoy, cause I totally did writing it. ❤

Heat was consuming him, flames licking up every inch of his body, his veins searing as if he was drowning in a fire he couldn’t stop. The worst part of it all, was he KNEW his alpha, his fated mated, was only a few doors down, and that thought made him want to die over and over. Why? Because that alpha was supposed to be his brother… That is what he was told, what he tried to convince himself every damn year since the day Shiro saw something in him that no one else could. That Shiro was nothing more than a brother figure, that his love was that of a sibling. 

His head rolled as he tried to sit up, his cocklet painfully hard, pussy already soaking his shorts, tinting them a dark grey. fuck. There was no way in hell that he was going to get caught in a heat. Grabbing his mother's dagger, Keith made his way toward the door, hoping he could project some sort of connection to his lion. His Lion. yes. That would be a safe place. 

Fumbling with the lock, he dragged himself down the hallway, to the door that seemed to tether him. A heavy scent slipped from underneath, a mix of dark smoke with a hint of sage. Keith could feel his arousal dribble down his leg as he pressed himself up against the Alphas door, rubbing his own scent against the cool metal. His mind was starting to fade, his omega screaming to be bred. He craved Shiro’s fangs buried deep into his neck. The thought of sinking on his alpha's knot made his stomach ache, his cunt twitching. his omega side was whimpering, begging for Keith to open the small barrier between them, the voice in his head telling him to fuck. But Keith pressed on, he would not succumb to his desire. No matter how much it damn hurt. 

Relentlessly pushing himself off the door, he stumbled away, his breath heavy as his desire started to devour every single inch of him. The moans he released were becoming louder, his eyes shaking as he finally made it to the place where his Lion resided. The low distressed growl told him that he was going to be safe there. Safe… from himself. 

“What do you think you are doing.” 

No. no no no. he wasn’t supposed to be here. Whipping his head around, he could feel the omega whine. 

“No..Go away.” 

Shiro grabbed his arm, an electric current ripping through him. Hard black eyes were on his, the alpha clearly in command of the situation. 

“Keith. Let me help you. I know you scented my door. Please.” 

That did it, that low plea. All of the restraint Keith had been holding onto for years snapped like an overextended chord, painful and hard. He could no longer hide his desires, his wants, his needs. All those heats where he fucked his fingers over and over to the picture of Shiro from his Kerberos mission. All those times where he secretly had his knotted dildo shoved deep inside him during battles, to help combat his fucking sex drive.. All those god damn nights in this too small of a castle, where he could SMELL Shiro in rut, his omega begging to be filled with seed until his belly was inflated. All of that which was holding him back was gone. 

He lunged forward, sinking his teeth into Shiro's bottom lips, crashing into him with such force they fell to the ground hard. Keith straddled Shiro’s leg, grinding his damp heat against the fabric as he dipped his tongue inside. Shiro let out a wanton moan, hands lacing into his hair, pulling him in deep. The slight stubble on his chin rough against him, as Keith continued his assault on Shiro’s mouth. 

“Alpha...alpha…” 

Shiro growled, claiming his tongue between his lips, a large hand on his lower back slipping under his waistband. 

“Shh...Let's move this somewhere else.” 

Keith whined as he was effortlessly lifted off the floor, legs wrapped around Shiro’s waist, lips against his neck. Shiro walked slowly back towards his room, the smell of pheromones stronger as Keith started sucking on his neck close to his scent gland. He arched his aching pussy against the hard stomach of his alpha, fingers sinking into white hair. 

“Ah..baby. Hold on for me. Almost there.Then I promise, to give you everything you need” 

Keith was fading quick, his mind blank. He needed to come, gods, he needed to come... It was so painful, his cocklet literally weeping for release as his pussy was twitching for a knot. Shiro held him up, fingers cupped on his ass, slowly making their way up his thigh until they teased the hemline of his shorts. 

“Shiro… Touch me” it was a beg. He begged to be touched. He has always imagined those all too big hands cupping him, stroking him, feeling him, fingers inside stretching him. Licking a long stripe up his alphas neck, he found his ear. “Daddy..Alpha….please. Touch me.” 

Shiro growled loudly, nearly ripping the door of its hinges as he threw Keith on the bed in his room. Sharp fangs snake deep into his neck, right above his scenting gland, moans ripping from his alphas throat. 

“YES.” 

Keith writhed underneath his alpha, clothes being ripped from his body in haste. He barely had time to register what was happening before Shiro was between his legs, mouth on his heat, nose buried into his curls. His hands grabbed a fistful of hair as his back lifted off the mattress. Tongue out like a bitch in heat, Keith felt his head go fuzzy, his body feeling like it was about to combust. 

A thick hand pressed down on his stomach, guiding him back onto the mattress as a hot tongue circled his cocklet. 

“Omega. Delicious… pretty.” 

***

Shiro was in heaven. The sweet taste of his omega on his tongue, the sounds of moans echoing across his room. It was as if everything in the world had faded away, leaving him with his precious mate, begging to be fucked. He knew Keith was going into heat this week. It's why he spent a majority of his time in his room building a nest fit for his omega. His. Keith was his. Always was.

From the moment he laid eyes on him, he felt that strange pull, as if some invisible string had connected them, and that had scared him to his very core. How was he supposed to be bonded with someone who was so much younger? What would people think? What would the Garrison think!? 

So he forced himself to push these feelings aside. He found a different omega. He did his best to try and consume his ruts in silence. Yet, the thoughts of the feisty dark haired boy kept haunting him. So he left. It wasn’t the only reason he decided on going to Kerberous, but he needed the space for fear of doing something he would regret. He also wanted to finally be free. Free from his disease and free from the dark thoughts of claiming his omega at too young of an age. 

It wasn’t until Keith had saved him from dying that he finally couldn’t hold back any longer. It was Keith that was always there. The boy who broke him free from restraints when he fell back to earth. Found him when he was injured and trapped on a secluded planet. Pulled him back from death when he finally broke free from the chains of Zarkon’s witch.. He was his soulmate.

Shiro always knew when Keith was in heat, knew when that omega side was calling to him, his alpha always whining in protested anger when Shiro chose to stay away. He waited, until the boy was finally ready to come to him. But waiting was hard… especially when there were nights he would accidentally pop his knot to the thought of Keith presenting himself to him, leaving him crying in pain from not having a place to sink his dick into. 

But here he was. Finally. Devouring the sweet goddamn taste of Keith's pussy, his tongue dipping past the tight ring of muscle, lapping up all the slick that was spilling from him, placing Shiro was in god damn heaven. 

“Shi-Daddy-Please” 

Oh those words. Those words that slipped from Keith's lips make him tremble. His alpha consuming him little by little, and this omega knew exactly what words would eventually tip him over the edge. Shiro watched as each thrust of his tongue brought Keith arching up against his palm, tears forming in his eyes as he choked out his name. He could feel the omega clenching as he sunk two fingers in. 

“God, you are already so ready for me baby boy.”   
Shiro sank his fangs into Keith's thigh, sucking a dark bruising mark as he stretched the omega wide enough for his knot. Keith was still too tight, but working him open only caused him to leak more and more until the bed and his fingers were soaked in slick. 

“ALPHA. I, I AM COMING.” 

Shiro grinned, bringing his mouth over Keith’s heat, arching his digits up against his channel, forcing the boy's orgasm to explode on his tongue. Keith wailed as Shiro relentlessly sucked down the release, clearly overstimulating the omega to the point of shivering. Pulling off, a line of spit and slick connected the two of them before he was lining up his cock to Keith’s twitching pussy, sliding the head between his damp lower lips. Teasting the throbbing cocklet, he slid his cock down until it was poised at the leaking entrance, creamy arousal oozing onto his slit. 

“Ready baby?” 

Keith was a mess, his stomach covered in cum and clear fluid, his breathing ragged as he panted ‘alpha’ continuelessy. Wet dark eyes looked up at Shiro, tears spilling down his scarred cheek, before arms stretched out in a “gimme” motion. 

“Knot me.. Alpha.” 

With one thrust, Shiro’s cock was breaching Keith's sloppy hole, causing him to scream out, hands grabbing onto him with a strong grip, body arched off the bed. There was no way in hell the others on board didn’t hear as the omega’s voice rang across the room, his pussy clamping down on Shiro’s length. 

“FUCK. Keith..baby. So tight. Going..to go slow.” 

Keith shook his head, his hands grabbing at Shiro’s forearms. 

“No. NO. I have been waiting. Please. Daddy, knot me now.” 

His omega’s voice was weak, almost trembling, causing Shiro’s alpha to whine. Wasting no time, he folded the younger man in half and fucked into his cunt, ripping every scream and moan from Keith's lips. 

His knot was slowly popping with each assault of his cock thrusting inside, until finally he felt his orgasm teeter on the edge. 

“Bred...BRED ME. ALPHA” 

Those words destroyed Shiro’s very existence, the cry for his come made his body shake. His knot fully popped, locking him inside as his orgasm tore through him, pumping his omega full. 

Leaning down he sank his teeth into Keith's bonding gland, the taste of blood and cinnamon on his tongue. 

Mine. he is finally MINE. 

Keith was crying, his body shaking as every pump and twitch of Shiro’s cock filled him more and more, his belly significantly inflated with the over abundance of alpha seed that even his knot could hold it all in... 

“Alpha...Shiro...I-I love you.” 

Releasing the bloodied neck, he licked a long stripe up until his lips were on Keith's, their breath mingled together, scents combined, claiming each other in heated movements. 

“mmm-Keith..I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> THANK YOU FOR READING!
> 
> KUDOS AND COMMENTS ARE MY LIFE.


End file.
